Adrianna
by Elephant Travels
Summary: Adrianna discovers she is adopted after her parents die and so heads to Port Royal to get some answers. What she gets is the adventure of a lifetime and a lot more questions. Could it lead to a happy future? Or is she destined for a much more tragic fate?
1. Chapter 1

Will Turner was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was strong and tall with long dark hair and eyes you could easily get lost in but most importantly he was kind and loyal. He was the first person I ever met when I arrived alone and scared in Port Royal. My parents had both died some months ago and I had found out after their deaths that I was adopted from somewhere in this part of the world when I was going through some old letters I found in my father's office and so I bartered my way onto a boat and headed for a new life, a journey of discovery, a chance to become everything I had always longed to be.

Only of course like dreams are apt to do nothing really went to plan. A storm hit when we were but a few days journey away from our destination and much of the ship was destroyed, I was lucky to survive but I lost all of my belongings and was half starved and destitute by the time we arrived having also lost what was left of the meagre inheritance I had with me. When those of us who survived the wreck finally arrived in Port Royal I almost fell from the small boat and onto dry land, never had I felt more glad to be on solid ground. As the relief wore off however the panic set in. I was alone and I was destitute. What was I going to do? All I had were the clothes on my back. Sighing deeply and shakily and picking up my skirts I wander up the dusty road, watching as the people of this strange town bustle around, a strange mix of soldiers and tradesmen. The first Inn I enter laughs in my face when I explain my situation leaving me to run out with my face flaming in embarrassment. The second Inn owner seems to be incredibly angry at me and I rush out in fear of retribution and the third and final Inn shoo me out as if I am some sort of irritating bug.

I can feel tears of desperation and fear gathering in my eyes as I walk aimlessly down the road before finally slumping onto a barrel and burying my face in my hands.

"Miss are you okay?" a voice asks startling me and I jump up looking into the eyes of the most handsome man I had ever seen.

"Oh, I… yes… I mean… no not really," I stutter sinking back down, exhaustion overwhelming me and rendering lying and manners impossible.

"What is the matter?" he asks kindly crouching down before me and I glance up at him again.

"My parents died some time ago and I discovered that I was adopted and that I was born somewhere in this part of the world and so I decided to come and try to track down my birth parents but then there was a storm and the ship was wrecked and I survived but my belongings, my money, everything was lost and now I have nowhere to go and nowhere to stay and I know nobody and I'm… well… I don't know what to do," I babble before letting a hand fly to my mouth as I realise that I had told him all of this. I was not supposed to do that. Damn him and his beautiful, perfect, kind eyes and my tiredness.

"Well that is indeed a dilemma," he says quietly as he stares at me and I nod slightly sighing heavily again in a very unladylike manner. Not that I had ever been very good at being a lady, a fact that always perturbed and annoyed my mother, not that she was my mother anyway but there we go!

"Exactly," I whisper,

"Well let's start with some dinner shall we?" he smiles and I look up at him in confusion as he stands and offers me his hand.

"I don't understand,"

"Come, I work in the blacksmiths behind you, come inside and I will get you some food whilst we think of a solution," he smiles and I hesitate, staring at his outstretched hand, "I will not hurt you, you have my word," he adds and I shrug a little taking his hand and following him inside where he provided me with some bread and meat to eat.

And as they say the rest was history, Will managed to get me an apprenticeship with him at the blacksmiths, which whilst highly unusual suited me perfectly. he got me a room not far from him and we became best friends, inseparable.

One thing I did fail to mention is that I am hopelessly in love with him, which is totally not my fault seeing as he was quite literally my saviour, of course on it's own that would be fine if it weren't for the tiny complicating factor that he obviously is a typical clueless man and, oh yes, he's completely in love with Elizabeth Swan. Complicates things a bit huh?


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later

Waking up I take a couple of minutes to get my bearings as the bright Caribbean sun momentarily blinds me and I stretch out my muscles. Eventually standing I make my way out of the small bedroom Will had found me to stay in down the road from his own home and I realise that once again instead of coming to wake me he has let me sleep in and I growl in frustration. That bloody man will never learn, always has to be so chivalrous, honestly is makes me sick! Yes okay it also makes me feel even more strongly for him which frustrates me even more as I know very well how strongly he feels for Elizabeth. I mean she has been in his life since he was twelve and I only barrelled into it relatively recently in that respect so I understand why, okay fine I don't and I know she hates me not that I am particularly fond of her either but that is besides the point.

Getting dressed quickly I pull on a pale blue dress, I hate dresses but apparently it is bad enough that I work in a blacksmiths and practise with a sword every day and wearing trousers and a tunic would completely go over the line. Tightening the laces at the front I grumble to myself as I do every morning before pulling on the comfortable leather boots, my own little form of rebellion, I absolutely refuse to wear those silly little silk slippers that women here are expected to wear, and grabbing a piece of bread slip quickly out and down the road.

"Will," I call out as I push through the door shutting it behind me, no answer, huh thats strange he's always in here. "Will where are you?" I call out again when a snort startles me and I spin round only to notice Mr Brown fast asleep in a drunken stupor and sigh to myself. "I wonder where he is," I whisper looking around the shop until I spot the new sword he had been working on was missing. Oh I guess he took that up to the Governors house then, any excuse to see Elizabeth, I think only slightly bitterly. Sighing I walk towards our Donkey who pulls the wheel around and suddenly realise that he looks slightly jumpy. "What's up with you then?" I ask as I approach him before turning quickly as I hear a noise, my heart pounding in my chest as I stare wildly about for whatever had made that sound. As I fight to calm my stuttering heart I try to take in my surroundings and notice a hat on a stool. I've never seen that before, that looks like a pir… I stifle a scream as a man steps out of the shadows. By his clothes I can tell he is a pirate and having never met one before I am more than a little scared not to mention the fact that he has prison irons, that he has clearly just broken, attached to his wrists.

"Hello there lovely," he drawls and I step back a little,

"What do you want?" I ask proud of how strong my voice is despite the fear rushing through my blood.

"Nothing lovey, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about I just need you to step out of the way so I can leave, savvy?" he replies as he takes a step towards me forcing me to back up until I hit a stand full of finished swords and without thinking I pick one up quickly.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, I can't just let you leave," I say managing again to keep my voice steady but internally wincing at the noticeable tremor in my arm as I hold the sword out in front of me.

"You don't want to do that love," he smirks now, "come on step out the way before you get hurt,"

"It's funny, everything I've heard about pirates says that you like hurting people for fun," I say as we begin to circle each other.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," he smiles and I'm not sure what to do for a second until he tries to edge around me and I block him quickly and before I know it we are fighting. This is the first real fight I have ever been in and panic is pulsing through me and although I am tiring, which I totally blame on the dress for the record, everything is going well until the door flies open and we both startle and not concentrating I don't move quickly enough and suddenly feel a sharp pain rip through my upper arm.

For a second everything seems to be frozen, time almost slowing down, the pirate is looking at me and then his sword and his expression almost looks like one of remorse and I suddenly feel sorry for him and then I look at Will who is shocked to say the least as he glances between us.

"You're the one they're looking for?" he says at last and I glance back at the pirate again and he nods slightly in affirmation.

"Will…" I don't know what else I was going to say it is lost as he picks up his own sword and moves towards the pirate after a glance at me.

"You threatened Miss Swan," he says now and I can't help the tiny sigh that escapes me, of course this is about her, "and you hurt Adrianna," he adds after glancing at me again which makes me snort softly in disbelief, nice to be a side note.

"Adrianna… not a common name that, thought you looked familiar," the pirate says looking at me oddly and I can feel a chill run down my spine as I zone out slightly trying to work out what the expression on his face was and what he had meant as the two of them fight on. Was I finally getting closer to the answers about my past? They have never been far from my mind but what could a pirate possibly tell me about my life? A scuffle close to me startles me out of my daze and I suddenly notice that the pirate is standing right next to me holding a gun to Will.

"Ever wondered who you really were love?" he says to me and both Will and I stare at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" I say in a whisper my voice sounding hoarse to my own ears as my eyes focus on his face and his eyes, looking for lies but seeing nothing.

"I know who you are, I know what you are, I know where you came from," he says and I gasp quietly at this admission and try as I might I can only ready truth in his eyes, I'm not sure whether it's because I want answers or because I am in shock but for some reason I believe him.

"How… I…" I stutter not really knowing what to say or how to say it,

"Come with me now and I'll show you," he says grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to him.

"Arri," Will yells using his nickname for me to get my attention. "Arri don't listen to him, he's a pirate come here," he pleads.

"You think he'll look after you? He barely even noticed you were wounded, there's only room for one fair maiden in a man's heart and you are not his," as the pirate finishes I wince slightly at his words although I think they both think it is because he has pulled me closer. I am completely frozen in shock can barely register what is going on until I feel a weight dragging on my hand and look down to see the pirate slumped at my feet still gripping my hand and Norrington standing over us.

"Take them away," he says sneering at me and I stare up at him in shock, he always did hate me. Wait, what did he say?

"Commodore wait, Adrianna has done nothing," Will says desperately stepping forward,

"She is in league with him,"

"No she isn't she was fighting him off," he says stepping forward only to be blocked by the soldiers.

"Not what it looks like from here, take her away,"

"Will," I cry out in panic now tears quickly gathering in my eyes as he stares at me,

"It's okay Arri, It'll be okay don't struggle I'll get you okay," he says and I nod mutely as manacles are roughly attached to my wrists and I am dragged away.


	3. Chapter 3

I keep my head down and stare determinedly at the floor as I am dragged to the cells and only just manage to hold in the whimper as they throw me into the cold, dampness of the small room carved from the rock face. A thump and slight groan beside me indicates that the man had been thrown in with me and turning towards him I see that he is still unconscious. Slumping down to a sitting position with my back against the wall and my knees held to my chest I try to work out how my day had led to this.

It is some hours later when the pirate, who the guards had talked about and I had learnt his name to be Jack Sparrow, stirs beside me and sits up.

"You're awake then," I say nervously, "they said your name was Jack Sparrow," I add to try and start a conversation.

"What are you doing in here love?" he asks and looking at him I can see something close to panic on his face.

"They thought I was in league with you so they arrested me too," I say quietly and he sighs heavily through his nose.

"Sorry love," I get the feeling this is not something he says very often and so I offer him a weak smile in return.

"It's okay," I sigh and then deciding I need to change the subject I think back to what had happened earlier. "What did you mean when you said you know who I am?" I whisper and he looks at me for a long time before moving to give me a reply.

"I can't tell you the whole story, not now, what I can say is that there are people who have been looking for you for a very long time lovey. I had almost thought that you had really disappeared," he finishes looking at me like I am some sort of ghost as he suddenly reaches forward and pushes a lock of dirty blonde hair out of the way to better see my face. "Incredible," he whispers and I can feel myself blushing and pulling away, scooting to the corner of the cell and loosing myself in my own thoughts. It is not until the sound of cannon fire can be heard and the wall in the cell next to us is suddenly destroyed that I become aware of what is going on again.

I shrink back in fear as two pirates appear outside our cell and have a conversation with Jack before revealing that they are cursed as they move into the moonlight and become skeletons I stifle a scream and push myself even further into the shadows at this and luckily they don't notice me.

"Jack," I whisper when they are gone not really knowing what to say or why I am trusting him although looking around I haven't exactly got a whole lot of options and he has probably been the only one in the last few hours that has appeared even remotely concerned for my welfare.

"It's okay love, you did good stay out of sight where you can and don't let anyone now your name savvy?" I nod mutely at him and sit in the cold silence while Jack tries to get the attention of the dog holding the keys, shivering every now and again and trying to ignore the stinging in my arm now that the adrenaline is no longer coursing through me I am feeling the sting from the still untended wound on my arm as well as the rawness of my wrists where the manacles rested until a short time ago.

"You know the Black Pearl," a voice says some time later and I see Will standing by the bars of the cell and dart forward as I realise he has come to get me, breathing a sigh of relief as I reach the bars and see his face clearly. "They took Miss Swan I need you to take me to the ship," he continues and my heart shatters a little despite my best attempts and I can't help but notice the look Jack shoots me as I suck in a breath to try and counteract the sting I feel at his words.

"Sorry mate you'll have to rescue her on yer own nothing in it for me,"

"I can get you out of here,"

"Will," I whisper and he spares me a glance before looking back at Jack and something inside me snaps a little, "Will Turner you are an absolute pig, you promised me! You tell me I'm your best and closest friend and you can barely even be bothered to look at me, I hate you," I almost yell my fists clenched in fury barely noticing that they are both staring at me in shock as I shake in barely restrained fury the wound on my arm once again forgotten.

"Will Turner you say, a strong name that, no doubt from yer father?" Jack questions and Will nods still staring at me oddly emotions I don't understand flitting across my face.

"Yes," he says eventually.

"Okay I've changed my mind get us out of here," Jack says suddenly and within minutes we are down by the docks and whilst I am pleased to be out I can't help but be a little curious as to why Jack suddenly changed his mind about helping Will.

"What are we doing?" Will asks and Jack smirks back at us,

"We're going to get a ship,"

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asks incredulously,

"Commandeer, we're going to commandeer a ship, nautical term," he says as we all duck under a longboat that is sat upside down on the small beach front.

"Arri get home, I'll be back as soon as I have Elizabeth," Will says turning to me slightly.

"You must be joking," I hiss and I almost laugh as he looks at me in complete shock, this is the first time I have ever disobeyed something he has asked of me and I have clearly surprised him.

"Arri it's not safe," he hisses back,

"And its safe for me there, I was in prison too in case you had forgotten, they'd put me back there as soon as… you really want to see me hang," I spit and he recoils from me slightly before Jack intervenes.

"She comes with us, now move," Jack whispers and we edge towards the water, the boat creating a sort of air bubble around us as we enter it and walk across the sea bed. When we reach the Dauntless we quickly scale the side of the ship before charging the navy soldiers on it and manage to get them off onto one of the long boats, despite their incredulity and laughter.

"Jack he was right, we can't crew this on our own," I whisper and he smiles at me before telling me the plan which makes me grin, as they swing across from the interceptor to catch us we silently swing to the interceptor and whilst they get about to turning the ship around I run along and cut the ropes that connect the two ships meaning that we can get out of their reach quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as we are out of immediate danger I disappear below deck to be away from them both and whilst I can hear them arguing I don't intervene, I need space. I need to not be in love with a man who clearly doesn't really care about me. I sigh loudly before ripping the sleeve from my dress and attempting to wipe some of the blood from my arm.

"Let me do that," a voice says quietly from behind me and I spin to see Will standing there and back away quickly.

"No it's fine, I can look after myself, it's about time I did," I say not meeting his eye as I say it.

"Arri, I've always looked after you, you're my best friend I'd never let anything happen to you,"

"I used to think that too," I say unable to hide the bitterness in my voice and the burning in my cheeks.

"Nothing has changed," he says stepping forward again.

"Everything has changed Will, everything," I shout suddenly looking up and fighting to hold back the tears. "You would have left me to hang Will, because when you're thinking about Elizabeth nothing else matters, no-one else matters and why should I? I'm nothing after all," I finish all the anger gone from me as I push past him and finding a secluded part of the deck I push myself into a corner and let the tears come at last. Sobs racking my body as I cry for the loss of my best friend, shattered dreams that he could ever feel anything for me and fear over everything that has happened over the last 24 hours.

"I'm sorry," a voice whispers sometime later and I stir a little realising that I must have cried myself to sleep and I can feel a hand brushing my hair out of my face. "I'm so sorry Arri, I don't know why…" he breaks off as I stir and open my eyes blearily moving to sit up and not having the energy to push him away when he helps me.

"What do you want Will?" I whisper wincing at the defeat in my own voice.

"I want you to be safe," he replies his voice just as quiet as mine,

"Are you sure about that?" I ask bitterness once again seeping into my tone.

"I need to explain some things to you Arri, things that we've never talked about," he sighs but I hold a hand up to stop him,

"I know Will, you love Elizabeth, I'm happy for you, really I am, I just thought that our friendship…" I break off as another wave of grief washes over me and I look away from him.

"I do… I did… I love her," he starts and I look at him in surprise at his own confusion he sighs deeply before continuing, "I've loved Elizabeth since I was twelve years old and first came here,"

"I remember, you told me how she was on the ship that rescued you," I say staring him in the face as he seems unable to make eye contact and then suddenly his eyes meet mine and there is such an intensity of emotion in them that I almost reel back in shock, not understanding them at all.

"Well everything was perfect and then you turned up and…"

"Ruined everything," I finish feeling hurt and embarrassment rush through me once more.

"No, thats not what I meant, I… Oh I am making such a mess of this," he sighs running his hands through his hair in frustration before grasping my hands and pulling me further towards him making my breath hitch.

"What are you trying to tell me Will?" I ask eventually and am surprised at the breathiness of my voice as I do so.

"You changed everything Adrianna. You made me question everything, you are so strong and determined and beautiful and I suddenly found myself thinking, feeling things I shouldn't and so I forced myself to think of you less and of Elizabeth more and in truth she told me you were a bad influence and…"

"Oh," I say trying to take everything in and feeling the sting of her words to him but then looking into his face I remember all of the things he has done for me. How he has cared for me and trained me and supported me. I remember that if I truly love him I should be happy for him who ever he choses and not force him no matter how painful it is.

Besides I am a wanted woman now and if anything Jack has said is true then I probably have little chance of any future in Port Royal he could be happy and away from pirates with her.

"It's okay Will," I sigh trying to build the courage to tell his what I needed to, "I will support you in any decision you make and right now you need to rescue Elizabeth because you love her, I can look after myself and I will do whatever I can to help you I promise. I'm sorry I was mad at you before," I finish in a whisper, and he pulls me quickly into his arms holding me tightly.

"Thank you," he whispers into my hair and I smile at him quickly blinking away the tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

"Sit down love and let me bandage that arm before in festers," Jack says from beside me a few minutes later when Will has gone to man the helm.

"Thank you," I mutter as he cleans and bandages my arm,

"You should just tell him you know, it's in your blood to be together, destiny if you like," he says and I look at him quickly quirking my eyebrow,

"I don't know what you mean," I reply and he laughs a little as he stands up and moves to leave,

"You will," he says mystically before strutting away from me.


	5. Chapter 5

It's two days before we reach the Island of Tortogua and I automatically shift closer to Will and Jack as we walk towards the tavern. A strange mixture of excitement and fear is coursing through my veins and I can barely breathe because of it.

"Stay close to Will darling and don't let anyone know your real name, anyone asks you're Portia Sparrow got it," he says in a low voice facing us both briefly and we exchange a glance before nodding and following him inside.

"Why doesn't he want anyone to know your name?" Will whispers to me as Jack walks off ahead,

"I don't know he just said that he couldn't tell me anything much but I was to stay hidden as much as possible and never tell anyone my name," I reply obviously looking nervous as he gives my hand a squeeze to try and ease the tension.

"Come on lets follow him," he says and we hurry after Jack through the tavern and into the pig sty outside where we find a man sleeping and I stifle a giggle causing both men to look at me strangely,

"It just reminded me of Mr Brown back in Port Royal just kind of ironic that's all," I grin and Will smiles back whilst Jack throws a bucket of water over the man who startles awake before making some kind of deal with Jack who I notice always makes sure to stand between me and the man.

Later that night we head back to the ship to sleep having agreed to meet on the docks in the morning with the crew the man, whose name I learn is Gibbs, has managed to assemble.

"Jack," I say into the silence as we all sit below deck,

"What is it love?" he replies groggily,

"What do you know about me? Why must I stay hidden?" I ask and I can feel Will tense beside me as we both await the answers.

"Just like Will here you've got pirate in your blood," he sighs and I reel a bit from it feeling Will grab my hand and hold it tightly,

"I don't understand," I manage to gasp,

"I told you I can't give you all the details, not yet, just know that I am doing this to protect you there are people out there that would see you caught, see you…" he breaks off not being able to finish and sighing again before continuing Wills grip on my hand almost painful by now. "For nigh on twenty years the pirate world has thought you dead Adrianna, you were well hidden my dear and I should like to keep it that way for as long as possible," he finishes and I pull away suddenly rushing up onto deck before coming to a halt leaning over the side of the ship sickness and fear washing through me.

"Arri?" Wills voice is soft but it still makes me jump as his hand comes to rest on my back,

"They want me dead," I mutter, "and I don't even know who they are," I break off and laugh a little at this. "Until I was fifteen I had the most ordinary and boring life and I longed for adventure and then everything changed, my parents died, I found out they weren't really my parents and then I met you and everything was wonderful I was having my adventures but I was safe and now! Now everything is different this is too much Will, I'm scared," I finish choking back a sob as I am gathered into his arms and rocked gently until I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

I am still awake I can feel him lifting me up and carrying me back down below deck but my breathing is even and I don't have the energy or motivation to move or speak.

"She alright?" Jacks voice asks and I can feel Will stiffen slightly,

"She's scared. I wish we could have left her behind where she was safe," he sighed,

"She's safer here mate trust me,"

"Trust you, so far all you've done is tell us both that we have pirate in our blood and lead us to this god forsaken place," Will hisses.

"Will, mate just… just don't let her out of your sight because if you do and something happens, even if it means getting Elizabeth back you'll regret it trust me," I can hear him moving to walk away then and Will shifting.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen what happens when men wait too long or even worse make the wrong choice," he breaks off here and gives a heavy sigh, "she is the result of those things happening," he finishes leaving this time and I almost move to wake up fully when Will is placing me down his fingers stroking through my fingers until I am asleep.

The next morning we line up in front of the scariest group of people I'd ever seen as we are introduced to them as our new crew, several of them give me odd looks which makes me nervous until Jack distracts them and Will pushes me behind him slightly.

"You'll be needing better clothes lass if you be meaning to travel with us," Gibbs says to me and I nod taking the pile of clothes from him and following Will back to the ship and then to the captains room where Jack directs me.

"You need to stay in here for a while Arri," Will says quietly and I sigh as I turn to look at him.

"But I want to help," I say and he smiles slightly as he steps forward,

"I know you do but I need you to be safe and until we are safer I need you to stay away from the crew they seem to recognise you and I think until we figure this all out you will be safer here okay," he whispers his hand cupping my cheek slightly as he does so and letting out a frustrated huff of air I nod and he kisses me quickly on the forehead before heading out. I change quickly and spend a moment admiring my new outfit of trousers tucked into my boots, a loose white shirt and green vest jacket over it. I think the green really brings out the bright green of my eyes and pulling my long blonde hair out of my eyes and into a knot on top of my head I feel like a real pirate which nearly makes me laugh.

It feels like I have been stuck down here forever, we dropped anchor hours ago and Will rushed down to tell me that he and Jack were going ashore but would be back soon and he would see me then. I hear them clamber back on board and the crew, or specifically Gibbs, welcoming Elizabeth, they've rescued her then. The thought simultaneously lifts my heart and shatters it, with good reason seeing as everyone seems to have forgotten that I exist, we are moving quickly and then there is a lot of shouting and I can't take it anymore so I rush out onto deck and am met by both Will and Elizabeth.

"Adri…" Elizabeth starts before Will shoots me a panicked look and cuts her off,

"Arri,"

"Will, Elizabeth, what's going on where is Jack?" I ask hating the fear that has crept into my voice,

"He fell behind," Will says quietly moving towards me and grabbing my arm to take me back downstairs,

"Will what's going on please let me help, we have to go and get Jack," I cry and he stops seeing some of the other crew stopping too and pulls me closer to him and away from others,

"It's not safe Arri, the pearl is chasing us and we need to get away they are after me, my blood, that's what they need," he whispers and I gasp in shock at this tears automatically gathering in my eyes as he cups my cheeks sending me back down with another searing kiss on my forehead before he rushes off to help the others.


	6. Chapter 6

It's not long before I hear the cannons and feel the lurching of the boat. I am thrown headlong across the cabin and by the time I have pulled on a hat and rushed back onto deck I am quickly restrained by the cursed crew of the Black Pearl and pulled on board their ship. I glare at them as I glance around looking for the others, I can't see Will but I do see Jack and almost sob with relief when I do calling out his name and then realising my mistake immediately as they round on the female voice. I try to struggle away from them as they throw Elizabeth to the men who start pawing at her and then there is an explosion. The Interceptor is gone and Elizabeth is screaming and I realise that Will was on it and my world stops.

I stop moving altogether, I stop breathing as I realise that I have lost the only person who made my life worth living at all.

"Elizabeth…" I start forward to try and get her to tell me it's not true when a hand grabs me and I wheel round kicking the pirate who is holding me and receive a powerful blow across the face in payment which sends me sprawling across the floor my face stinging and blood pooling in my mouth.

"She goes free," hearing his voice I almost think I am dreaming until I look up and see him standing like some sort of God, dripping wet, gun in hand on the railing of the ship. "Elizabeth goes free," he says again and my heart sinks a little although I do notice him glance around and spotting me see his features relax a tiny amount at least he's pleased I'm alive I guess. Baby steps and all that.

"And why should we listen to you?" Barbossa is saying now and I can hear Jack muttering for him not to be an idiot but of course he is and immediately reveals who he is and then demands that we are not hurt and Jack and Elizabeth are set free.

At this point I have clearly been allowed to sit around for long enough and am dragged to my feet the hat pulled roughly from my head and objecting to this I promptly spit in the face of the man who I recognise as the same one who just hit me and so I kick him again this time though he growls at me before grabbing me by the throat and lifting me into the air choking the life out of me.

"Barbossa you lying bastard you said they wouldn't be harmed," Will screams,

"Adrianna," Elizabeth yells and the man drops me immediately as every pirate on the ship freezes. Jack suddenly tries to force his way towards me,

"What did she just call you?" Barbossa asks as he approaches where I am now gasping on the floor, tears streaming down my face as I try desperately to get oxygen back into my burning lungs.

"Nothing she's a bit confused is all, too much excitement, her names Portia, a Sparrow, my little sister, so if you don't mind I'll be taking her with me," Jack cuts in trying to lift me to my feet but is quickly pulled away.

"It is you," Barbossa murmurs as I am pulled up and the hair pulled out of my face so he can examine me properly, I find Will's stricken face as he stares at me and can barely hold in the sob of fear that wants to explode from within me. Instead I close my eyes for a second and then lock everything away, if I'm some pirate descendant that they want to kill, well I'm going to fight to the death for myself and for Will and Jack. "Adrianna Jones, even more beautiful than your mother was," he mutters and I shoot a terrified glance at Jack who looks full of remorse and fear for me but also something in his expression promises that there is more to this story and that he would tell me one day if we all got out of this, which would make sense because everything I have learnt about Jack suggests that he never does anything without an ulterior motive that benefits him. Everything that is except when it comes to me. From the beginning he has seemed to be protective and caring towards me and I am yet to see the ulterior motive he has for it which is strange indeed but now is not the time to ponder on that really. I then glance at Will who looks just as panic stricken as I feel.

"Arri…" Will tries but everything is drowned out by Barbossa,

"Jack and the girl go overboard now, the rest to the hold except this one… this one goes to my rooms now and tie her properly," he barks and before I can scream I am tied and gagged and am being dragged away from them all.

It is only moments later that Barbossa appears in front of me again and the ship has started moving. For a long time he just stands and examines me, and I stare back at him not knowing what to do and unable to speak due to the filthy cloth in my mouth.

"Your little lover is most unhappy with Elizabeth," he chuckles and I quirk an eyebrow at him in confusion, "heard him saying that she was told not to mention your name, seems he has had more than one argument with her recently," he smirks again and I am rigid, hope blossoming in my heart even as grief for his heartache is growing too. "But you couldn't stay hidden forever, oh I will get a pretty price for you. You my lovely are worth more than all the treasure in the world. To think Davy Jones daughter on my ship," he chuckles again as my blood runs cold and I back away from him. "Now where do you think you're going lovely," he growls grabbing my roughly by the arm and pulling me forward so that I can feel his breath on me, the putrid smelling air making me want to gag.

"Captain we've arrived," one of the pirates yells and he pulls me with him harshly,

"Come on lovey you stay in my sight at all times," he growls and drags me out before almost throwing me into one of the longboats where I land heavily on my side trying not to cry out at the pain that rips through my shoulder and down to my painfully bound wrists.

"Arri," a voice whispers from in front of me and I look up to see Will looking desperately at me and the raw fear and pain in his eyes almost makes me gasp and I try to give him a weak smile but am quickly hindered by the gag tied tightly around my head and so I settle for a nod and try to let him know through my expression that I am okay. When Barbossa gets in beside me I cringe away from him, not missing the stiffening in Will's posture as I do so, if we ever get out of this I can tell we will be having a long chat about what happened when I was locked in Barbossa's room.

When we enter the cave Will is quickly dragged away to stand in front of a chest a knife to his throat as Barbossa tells them to kill him in order for there to be no doubts as he says this I scream through my gag and struggle to get to him until I am thrown backwards a knife held to my own throat and blood slipping down to my chest as the sharp blade bites into my skin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice says from behind me and I almost faint in relief as I recognise it and then see Jack standing there as large as life. I can barely focus on anything going on around me as I struggle to comprehend Jack being there. Surely that means that Elizabeth is safe too. Suddenly I am thrown to the ground again gasping for air as the wind is knocked out of me and fighting starts up around me.

"Arri," A voice suddenly whispers as someone unties my hands, making me wince in pain before flexing them out and pulling the gag from my mouth.

"Elizabeth," I gasp as I turn to see her before she smirks and quickly passes me a sword with which to fight.

"No-one harms Adrianna," Barbossa yells and growling I make sure I attack them all to keep them from the others.

"Who's side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asks and turning I see Will staring at her and smiling as he glances at me my heart clenching slightly, before Will rushes to the chest again and holds a coin out.

"Stop," Barbossa yells and I see a gun pointed at Will I run to stand before him and then a shot rings out and we all freeze for a second. "Ten years you carried that bullet around and you waste it now?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Jack smirks and Barbossa's eyes widen as Will opens his hand and two coins along with several drops of his blood fall into it and then blood begins to blossom across his chest.

"He doesn't love you girl," he say's now and I see he is staring at me,

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I say in a forced voice hating the way I can feel myself flushing.

"You will face the same destiny as your father lovey, unloved and alone,"

"You don't know what you're talking about," I whisper breathlessly feeling the burning in my face as the others stare at me.

"Your daddy's coming for you lovey, every pirate and pirate catching soldier will be coming for you now… they know you're alive lovey… the hunt is on," he smirks,

"But…"

"I feel… cold," he gasps before finally keeling over dead and leaving me shaking and staring at him.

"Arri, love it's time to get back," Jack says from beside me and I notice that both Elizabeth and Will and already jumped into the boat and were waiting for us so I nod numbly and follow him, his hand steady on my elbow. I manage to say sorry to Jack when I realise that the crew had left with the Black Pearl leaving him alone and to be arrested but the journey is mostly in silence until we clamber on board and Jack is arrested promptly although Elizabeth and her father manage to get me pardoned and Will too.

"It's going to be okay Arri," Will says appearing beside me some time later and I glance up at him before staring out across the still black ocean again.

"Is it?" I whisper and find myself suddenly gathered into his arms,

"I promise, I will look after you, just like always," he whispers back and whilst I offer him a watery smile and can't help the feeling of joy and warmth that rushes through me even if there is still the little matter of Elizabeth the woman who is currently glaring daggers at me as I am still in Will's arms, the woman who Will was in love with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: So the real adventure and romance begins from here! I know that it feels a bit rushed up to this point but I wanted to get the basic plot done and background set so that the real adventure could start which will follow points of the story but also go off on tangents. Please let me know if you have any thoughts, ideas, constructive criticism.**

It's a week later and today is the day that Jack is due to be hanged. I haven't seen or spoken to Will, or anyone actually as I try to keep my head down and get through life although it feels empty now. I have already made the decision to try and rescue Jack and so dress in my usual outfit of blue dress and boots, my sword hidden under my cloak and I make my way to the public hanging area of Port Royal. As I arrive the place is already in chaos and I see Will standing between a now freed Jack and the Commodore I surge forwards but as I make my way to the front and am about to step out next to Will Elizabeth does and I stop in shock. My heart breaks as she takes his hand and then I catch Jack's eye who shakes his head at me ever so slightly. I watch in silence as he jumps over the wall and cheer internally as the Black Pearl appears around the corner and then turn just in time to see Will staring at me, his eyes widening as he catches a glimpse of the sword hidden at my side, then Elizabeth grabs him again and the commodore is talking to them and I am unable to stop the tears that spill over onto my cheeks and as he catches my glance again I spin away and quickly make my way through the crowd.

Later that night I write him a note, I'm not sure why but I feel like I need him to not feel any kind of guilt. I need him to be happy and I know that I am going to avoid everyone until I can work out what I am going to do.

 _Will,_

 _I love you. I guess by now you know that so I'm not sure why I'm saying it again. Let me start again, what I want to say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I've confused you, or hurt you, or made your life more difficult and don't try denying it I know I have done all of the above. Elizabeth is beautiful and together you are perfect, you are my best friend and all I want is your happiness. I know you will have a wonderful life with her and I wanted to say I'm happy for you. For you both. Sorry I'm not saying this in person but it's just too hard. I hope you understand that I won't be able to come to the wedding, I'm not sure when we'll see each other again… if we'll see each other again._

 _Yours forever_

 _Adrianna_

I walk quickly to the blacksmiths shop hiding in the shadows a continuous stream of tears making tracks down my face and dampening the paper I held shakily in my hand. When I finally reach the shop I slip in planning to place it somewhere he would find it and then get back to my room but luck is not on my side. hearing the door open I dart behind a barrel ducking down in the shadows to hide.

"All I'm saying is it's been better," thats Elizabeths voice,

"I don't see how you can say that," Will replies sounding frustrated and I furrow my brows in confusion.

"Easily, look at all the trouble she dragged you into and now you haven't seen her for a couple of weeks everything is better, everything is back to normal," wow okay that stings more than I thought it would. I knew she didn't like me but to hear it from her is something new.

"She helped save your life, she risked her life for you countless times, and for me too. None of this was her fault, you were the one that stole the coin from me and then pretended to be me," he shouts and she pauses for a long time before I hear the door open,

"I know you didn't mean that Will, I'm going home and I'll talk to you tomorrow we do have a wedding to plan after all," she says and then the door shuts and I am still there reeling in shock until a sudden yell of frustration makes me squeak quietly and brings him round to stare at me in shock.

"Arri," he manages and I stare up at him unable to say or do anything as all of my emotions are clearly playing across my face. Finally I manage to swallow them and I stand shakily.

"I'm sorry Will I didn't know that you would be here I just wanted to leave this for you, I'm sorry," I stutter before shoving my note at him and rushing from the building.

Two months have passed and I haven't seen anyone. I have lost a lot of weight and know that I look pretty emaciated but I can't face going out to get food or to work so am living off tiny rations of what I have left and, well to be honest I don't have much of an appetite anyway. I haven't heard anything from or about Will or Elizabeth and I assume they are married now which makes my chest ache in a way I can barely cope with. I am sitting listlessly on the floor of my room staring into nothingness when men in uniforms break in and swiftly place manacles on me before lifting me and carrying me away. I don't fight, I barely respond. I almost will for them to hang me, at least that way the pain could end.

"Ah Miss Jones," a short man says as I am pushed in front of him and I stare at the floor not even noticing anyone else in the room. "My name is Captain Beckett and I need you to go and fetch something from me,"

"What makes you think I'll do anything or can do anything for you?" I say quietly still staring at the floor.

"Because you are Davy Jones' daughter my dear, if there is anyone in the pirate world that can do what I need it is you and if you don't then you hang,"

"So hang me," I whisper closing my eyes and then opening them and staring up at him as he laughs before moving his arm and watching as I feel myself pale and waver on my feet as Will is dragged forwards.

"Arri," he starts in shock and I look away unable to watch the pity on his face.

"Did I forget to mention that if you fail or refuse you won't be hanging on your own, Mr Turner here goes too," he smiles in triumph as I hang my head again.

"Okay what do you need me to do," I sigh because I may not care if I die but I still love him far too much to let him be hurt.

"I need you both to go and fetch this compass for me," he replies holding out an image, "I believe it is in the possession of a Captain Jack Sparrow,"

"What makes you think I won't just run?" I ask,

"Because if you don't bring it back I will hunt you down, there is nowhere you will be safe, the daughter of Davy Jones, you shall have the biggest price on your head, you won't last long," he says threateningly and I glance up again curious as to why Elizabeth wasn't being used as collateral but dismiss it and sigh as I nod and the shackles are taken off.

I head home and get changed into my 'pirate clothes' from the last adventure, they hang even more loosely on me now and I try to desperately push down the excitement at being near Will again as I know it will kill me when I have to be separated from him again.

"Ready?" His voice says from in front of me suddenly and looking up I nod seeing the concern on his face but glad that he doesn't say anything as we are led to a ruin of a ship and board it together.

"Where to then?" I ask quietly and he looks at me offering me a weak smile,

"Tortuga," he replies and I nod before helping him cast off.

Later as we sit quietly the silence becoming almost unbearable I move to leave when I feel him hand on my arm pulling me back down.

"Was it a nice wedding?" I ask eventually swallowing the bile as I say it.

"What wedding?" he asks and I look at him like he's crazy,

"Your's… to Elizabeth," I say and he laughs which makes me wince.

"We didn't get married Arri," he says quietly and it's my turn to look confused and startled at the same time,

"What do you mean?" I ask barely able to comprehend what he is telling me.

"I couldn't do it Arri, I was planning it with her and it felt wrong, all I could think about was you and so I called it off," he says and I realise that he is suddenly closer to me.

"I'm sorry," I say immediately and he offers me a little smile before cupping my check and making my breath hitch.

"When I read your note, every night when I read your note and when I told Elizabeth I realised that it was you,"

"What was me?"

"You that was on my mind constantly,"

"I shouldn't have written the note," I whisper trying and failing to blink away the tears.

"No you don't understand Arri, you're the one that has been on my mind since the day I met you, I was so wrapped up in convincing myself that I loved Elizabeth that I didn't realise that I was completely in love with you," he finishes and I can't stop the sob that escapes me as I fall into his arms and he holds me gently whispering comforting words into my hair.

"Sorry," I stutter eventually once I calm myself down and pull myself away slightly so that I can rest my head lightly on his chest as I find myself in his lap.

"Why did you hide yourself away Arri, I've missed you so much,"

"I just couldn't face it," I whisper.

"This is all my fault," he sighs into my hair and I glance up at him.

"What is?" I ask,

"You look so ill Arri, you're so thin, when was the last time you slept or ate anything?" I sigh quietly reaching up and tracing his features with my fingers watching as his eyes flutter shut.

"I was so alone. I felt like I had died and I didn't know what to do, all I wanted was to be in your arms, I have dreamed of sitting like this for so long. I have wished for you to tell me the things you just have for so long I can barely believe it's true," I whisper to him and he sighs again tightening his grip on me.

"It's true Arri, every word of it is true. I promise I will never leave you again and we will spend every night together like this forever okay. I want you to sleep now and then eat you need your strength, I refuse to lose you when I've only just got you back," he says and I smile at him before snuggling further into his arms and closing my eyes.

Waking up I sit up quickly and panic slightly when I see that I am alone rushing up on to deck where I stare around wildly,

"Arri what's wrong?" Will's voice sounds from behind me and I spin towards him and fly into his arms.

"I thought it was a dream," I mutter into his chest and I can feel the rumble of his laugh as it pulses through me making me both flush and smile at the same time.

"It's not a dream beautiful, I'm here, forever," he whispers kissing me gently on the head," which makes me blush again and sigh in contentment.

"How long did I sleep for?" I ask eventually,

"Through the day and the night," he says pulling away and pulling my hair away from my face looking slightly concerned again, "please don't go that long without sleeping again you were making yourself ill," he says and I nod sighing a little before stretching and ordering him to bed so that he could get some rest while I manned the helm for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

It is two weeks later and we have travelled to Tortuga and after quizzing several people, dubiously named people, we are finally approaching the island they pointed us towards and I am not convinced at all but Will seems determined and so I agree and go along with him to keep him happy. To be honest I am still relishing in the glow that I feel every time I think about the fact that he loves me. Me! Will Turner, the most handsome, beautiful, courageous, sexy man in the the world says he loves me! Shocking I know and I get a warm glow inside every time I think about it.

"Arri you ready?" I look up to see Will standing in front of me quirking his eyebrow at me as he waits for me to climb down into the longboat so we could row to shore.

"Oh sorry yes," I say flushing slightly when he smiles at me and clambering into the boat.

We approach the shore and pulling onto the white sand beach we have a quick conference and it is decided that we should split up to try and find him quicker. I head off around the shore whilst Will heads inland through the jungle. I trek for hours across the sand before giving up and heading back to the boat where I wait for another hour before I get worried and follow Will's track through the jungle. Two hours later and the sun is beginning to dip into afternoon and I am still no closer to finding anyone and let out a growl of frustration which quickly turns into a whimper of fear as I look down a spear which is now pointed at my throat. For a few seconds nobody moves as I use my peripheral vision to spot several other natives all with weapons trained on me, there was no way I was getting out of this and so very slowly I raise my hands to try and gesture peace and before I know it I have had my hands tied roughly behind me and am being pulled and pushed up the steep path until coming out at the top I see we are in a small village.

I am thrown to my knees and after spluttering for a second, as with my hands behind my back I have received a mouthful of mud, I look up and what I see in front of me makes me stop short in shock.

"Jack," I almost yell,

"Arri," he responds equally as dumbfounded and for a second we just stare at each other.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I hiss when I have recovered my senses somewhat,

"Long story love," he smiles before grimacing as a spear is pushed into my side drawing a hiss of pain from me as it pierces my flesh a bit.

"Jack we have to get out of here,"

"I know love I'm working on it," he whispers back to me before yelling some instructions to them in some foreign language and then I am pulled away and thrown into a hut of some description.

It feels like hours later when I hear shouting and running past the hut and then suddenly there is an eerie silence. Pulling myself to my feet I step towards the door and with a slight push manage to open it, clearly workmanship on doors is not the key skill here, emerging into daylight I see that the whole place seems deserted and straining my ears I can hear a shout from somewhere in the distance. I need to get back to the ship. I don't know why or how I know but I'm pretty sure Jack is on the run without me and Will is heading there too and if I don't hurry I will be alone with a bunch of terrifying and, I have a feeling, very happy to eat me natives.

I run for what feels like hours, my hands still tied tightly in front of me and I cannot get the bindings to yield, nor do I have the time to stop and try, I can hear shouting ahead of me and as I crash through the undergrowth and onto the beach I see several things. I am closer to the ship than anyone else on land, Will is on board the ship and seems to be frantically looking for something, Jack is being chased down the beach by the savages and I am definitely going to die if I don't get a move on.

"Will," I scream out as I begin sprinting as best as I can towards the ship jumping into the water and trying to wade to the where a rope has been thrown over for me.

"Arri," I hear the answering cry but I am already swallowing water as I sink, apparently being fully dressed, exhausted from running for miles and having your hands tied is not conducive to excellent swimming. Suddenly though an arm snakes around my waist and I am pulled roughly into someone's side coughing and spluttering, my head swimming and dizziness overwhelming me as I feel myself lifted into the air. "Arri," the voice washes over me along with a sense of peace I can't quite place until my eyes flutter open and I find myself staring into deep chocolate eyes.

"Hi," I whisper hoarsely, my throat feeling sore.

"What happened Arri? Where were you?" he says as he helps me sit up and gently sets about undoing my bindings.

"I found Jack," I reply quietly spotting the Captain looking rather sheepish off to one side, "it seems though that he forgot me whilst he was busy escaping," I add and almost regret saying anything as I see the fury on Will's face and the way he leaps to his feet and in seconds has his sword at Jack's throat.

"Now Will you don't want to be doing that son," he says glancing at me as I pull myself to my feet and come to stand to the side of them watching the interaction.

"Why not you nearly got Arri killed," Will snarls,

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jack asks with smirk ignoring the statement Will has just made.

"It… did not work out," Will replies awkwardly and I wince a little at this unable to stop the doubt from filling me as he mentions her and Jack merely raises an eyebrow his smirk widening before changing the subject again.

"What you two doing out in these parts?" Jack will always be a source of confusion for me he seems to know far more than we give him credit for and at the same time far less.

"We need your compass Jack," I say eventually and both men seem to start a little as if they have forgotten that I am even there.

"Why would that be?"

"They… A man called Captain Bennet… he knows who I am Jack he'll kill me and Will if we don't get it," I say falteringly,

"You could just run,"

"You know that is not true, you have heard it said there is nowhere I can run to that they won't find me," I whisper and he sighs.

"Right there's just one problem,"

"And what would that be?" Will says still looking incredibly angry although he has at least lowered his sword slightly allowing Jack to breathe a bit.

"You're in considerably more danger with me love," he says and something in his eye sends a slight shiver down my spine.

"Well you have already tried to leave her for dead so what else do you have planned for her?" Will growls stepping closer to me and I put my hand on his arm as he raises his sword again.

"I don't think he meant from him," I whisper and Will looks at me for a second and my heart constricts at the worry and fear I see in his eyes. Worry and fear for me, for us.

"Your dad is hunting me love, I and God only knows what he'll do if he finds you too," Jack says finally and my whole body feels as though it has been doused in ice water and I can hear Will suck in a breath beside me his arm dropping to his side and his fingers reaching for mine.

"What do we do now?" I ask after what feels like an age of tense silence.


End file.
